


The Iron Commander

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang 2018 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Inspired by Fanart, Kind of dark, Kind of hopeful?, M/M, MCU AU, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: He is Tony Stark, the Iron Commander. And he is the futures only hope.





	The Iron Commander

**Author's Note:**

> **Code Name:** Commander ~ (Round 5)

He is Tony Stark, the Iron Commander, leader of the Iron Legion.

He is the futures only hope.

Cursed with his abilities and understandings, he is the only one who knows. It makes things difficult. To save the world he has to do things people do not understand, things that people are afraid of.

He will encompass the world in an iron fist to protect it. It is a dark future. But it is the only one where humanity will make it through intact. Barred from greed and power, humanity will be given the opportunity to survive.

The corrupt and self-serving would have seen to the end of humanity. It was written in the history books countless times. And history repeats itself. Obadiah Stain taught him that lesson. Family and love are no match against greed and power-lust.

He is sorry that it is such a dark future he was working towards. But he mapped out all the other possibilities and they never seem to work out. Humanity is its own worst enemy.

Nothing has been able to convince him otherwise.

But maybe it will not have to be so dark.

At first what was just a thorn in his side, after a proper observation appears to be the key he has been looking for. The solution to the problem. The key to a better future.

The Captain. He knew too, what horrors can be born of power-lust and greed. But he protects it. He allows the dark to grow, but in an earnest belief in humanities ability to thrive even in the face of darkness.

If you want something to work, make sure you have balanced the equations.

The Captain is the missing key to the perfect future.

And he will have the Captain by his side, whatever the cost.

Together they will be salvation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Badge made by Cap-Iron Man mods. Please, do not distribute. 
> 
> The dark Armour reminded me of the Armour from the episode of Avengers Assemble S02-EP09 'Dark Avengers'.  
> So I decided to go for an evil!Tony.


End file.
